This application claims the priority of German application 100 63 770.1, filed Dec. 21, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a windbreak device for a motor vehicle, in particular an open passenger vehicle, having a lower frame which can be attached to the vehicle with attachment means, an upper frame which is mounted on the lower frame so as to be capable of pivoting about a pivot axis, and at least one flexible, planar windbreak element which is mounted on the frames.
German publication DE 197 09 602 A1 discloses a windbreak device which has a lower frame which can be attached to a vehicle with attachment means. An upper frame of this windbreak device is mounted on the lower frame so as to be capable of pivoting about a pivot axis. This pivot axis extends approximately transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle when the windbreak device is in an installed state. Each of the two frames is of closed construction on all sides and is fitted with a flexible, planar windbreak element in the form of a mesh or net.
In an open passenger vehicle, or convertible, such a windbreak device is mounted behind the series of front seats of the convertible, approximately at the height of upper ends of the backrests. The lower frame here can cover a loading space which adjoins the series of front seats at the rear. In a lowered position, the upper frame is folded back, and in an upright position, the upper frame is folded up. As a result, a net, which is stretched taut by the upper frame, becomes positioned behind the headrests of the series of front seats. In this upright position, a windbreak is effective for the passengers in the series of front seats.
The present invention is concerned with providing a windbreak device of the type mentioned above which requires fewer components and is thus more cost-effective to manufacture.
One way in which this problem is solved according to the invention is by making both frames C-shaped with open sides facing the pivot axis, and by having the windbreak element be a common windbreak element provided for both frames and attached to both frames.
The invention is based on the general idea of constructing the two frames in a C-shape, mounting them on one another in the region of their open sides and using them to stretch taut a common windbreak element. Because the frames, according to the invention, are open on one side, they can be manufactured more easily than conventional frames, which are closed on all sides. Accordingly, the windbreak device according to the invention can be manufactured more cost-effectively.
According to one preferred embodiment, the windbreak element can be constructed in such a way that, in an upright position of the upper frame, in which the upper frame protrudes upwards from the lower frame, the windbreak element has a surface, with one or more concave curvatures, on an inner side facing the pivot axis. This permits access to the space arranged underneath the lower frame on the inner side of the windbreak element. In particular, when the lower frame covers a loading space which adjoins the series of front seats, this loading space is easy to access even when the windbreak device is installed.
The spatial shape of the windbreak element, which is stretched taut in the upright position of the upper frame, can be implemented, for example, by cutting the windbreak element to shape in a corresponding way, by integrating tapes, cords or the like, which are less flexible than the rest of the material of the windbreak element, into the windbreak element, and/or by way of the material of the windbreak element having different degrees of elasticity in different directions.
In another embodiment, a crossmember which extends between the C limbs of the upper frame and is attached thereto by its ends, near to or on the pivot axis of the upper frame, can be provided. The windbreak element is also attached to the crossmember. This makes it possible to achieve, by way of the crossmember, a desired spatial shape for the windbreak element in the upright position of the upper frame. In addition, the windbreak element, which is stretched taut, thus obtains a higher dimensional stability so that, for example, relative movements as a result of the action of the wind can be reduced. Furthermore, the crossmember increases the rigidity of the windbreak device.
In one preferred embodiment, in its lowered position, the upper frame can rest with its rear side on an upper side of the lower frame. This results in a particularly space-saving way of accommodating the windbreak device in the lowered position.
According to one particularly advantageous embodiment, the crossmember can be dimensioned and inclined with respect to the upper frame in such a way that the section of the windbreak element which is mounted on the crossmember and on the lower frame is adjusted, when the upper frame pivots, out of a stressed state assigned to the lowered position of the upper frame, via an unstressed state assigned to an intermediate position of the upper frame, into a stressed state assigned to the upright position of the upper frame. This ensures that the windbreak element is stressed both in the upright position and in the lowered position of the upper frame and is thus relatively insensitive to relative movements, for example as a result of the action of the wind.
The windbreak element can then be stretched taut in a particularly dimensionally stable fashion if, according to one specific embodiment, it is attached essentially along its entire circumference to the frames.
Further important features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the dependent claims, from the drawings, and from the associated description of the figures.
Of course, the features which are mentioned above and are to be explained below can be used not only in the respectively given combination but also in other combinations or in isolation, without departing from the scope of the present invention.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in schematic form in the drawings and is explained in more detail in the following description. A process of moving the windbreak device is also disclosed and claimed.